Foreseen
by Clever Ink Slinger
Summary: You will visit the son of intolerance by way of unperceived travels. This man, attractive and wise with age beyond your years, shall proclaim his stirring intentions. Tread carefully, dear girl, for this man will move you. His words will spin a silk web so tempting that if you fall, you shall forever be captured in time. - Professor Trelawney


**Title: **Foreseen  
**Category:** Books - Harry Potter  
**Challenge(s): **The Dominoes challenged on the HPFC Forum  
**Prompt(s): **The pairing Lavender/Salazar  
**Length:** Oneshot – 1330 Words!  
**Rating: **M – for insinuated adult themes.  
**Pairing or Characters: **Lavender Brown and Salazar Slytherin. Mentions of Ron Weasley and Sybil Trelawney.  
**Thanks: **To one of my amazing betas, Katie! She always reminds me to paint a picture with my words, not just tell a story, and gives my work high praise. Thank you Katie! Also, thank you to my good friend Jess. Without her help I wouldn't have been able to finish the story. I was really struggling with the pairing and she found a way to keep me motivated. Thank you my lovely!  
**Disclaimer:** Though it pains me to say so, I do not own the rights to anything that belongs to the Harry Potter universe, nor do I make any money from writing about them. The only thing(s) that I can claim as mine own are the ideas and/or characters that may be woven into the wonderful world of all that is Harry Potter. Everything else is used in the spirit of good-natured fun or naughty shenanigans. What can I say? I just like to play!

* * *

**Foreseen**

_You will visit the son of intolerance by way of unperceived travels. This man, attractive and wise with age beyond your years, shall proclaim his stirring intentions. Tread carefully, dear girl, for this man will move you. His words will spin a silk web so tempting that if you fall, you shall forever be captured in time. - Professor Trelawney_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A contented sigh escaped from betwixt Lavender Brown's parted lips when light fingertips trailed across the nape of her slender bare neck. The gentle touch of calloused tips made rough from years of work sent a prickle of pleasure all the way down her spine. Just that one touch sent the sensation of delicious warmth pouring through her body like liquid fire, threatening to consume her very being with desire. A sultry smile curved the bow of her pouting lips as she gave herself away to bliss of feeling of it all. It wasn't until his fingers stopped moving that Lavender turned to face the man capable of lighting her afire with just one touch.

Her umber eyes took in his devilishly handsome features where he lay on the grass beside her, propped up on one elbow. He was perhaps one of the most handsome men that she'd seen in all of her eighteen years, even more good-looking than Ron Weasley. Thick shoulder-length hair fell loose in a silken ebony curtain. The contrast made his fair skin stand out against the shock of colour, drawing attention to his pale features. Below thinly arched eyebrows was a pair of intelligent silver eyes that sparkled in the glimmer of sunlight drifting through the rustling leaves of the old oak above them. A long, straight nose set off the map of sharp angles that made up his attractive face, which looked even more defined by the lack of facial hair. Another thrill of desire played through her just from the sight of him.

"How can you make me want you like that, Salazar?" Lavender whispered before sucking her lower lip between pearly white teeth.

A smirk pulled at the corners of Salazar's etched lips at her lucid question. Brushing a lock of blond hair behind her ear he said simply, "I have had the pleasure of enjoying the company of many women over the year. Needless to say, I had time to perfect my skill as a lover."

Lavender couldn't help the scowl that furrowed her brow. It wasn't very flattering to think that she was just one woman in a string of who knew how many. She pulled away from his lingering fingers and turned her gaze to the sparkling pool of water shimmering just behind him. "You know, for an intelligent wizard, sometimes you're incredibly stupid."

Salazar made a grab for Lavender's hand when she made to stand up. He pulled her hard enough to knock her off balance, and when she tumbled forward Salazar caught her in his strong arm. Then he laid her back on the grass and climbed confidently over her slender body. His mercury eyes flashed with merriment as he said, "Come now, Lavender, do not be cross with me. You forget that I am twenty years older than you. Of course there have been other women. That does not make you any less important."

The frown twisting her features lessened as she listened to his words. Perhaps he was right. Salazar as nearly forty years old! With a heavy sigh she said, "All right, you've made your point. You're older, wiser, and far more experienced than me."

"Experience does not mean you are good." Salazar planted a gentle kiss against Lavender's pouting mouth. As his lips caressed hers he used a leg to push her thighs apart, allowing him to press against the most intimate part of her body. "You were inexperienced when first we met. Yet you are far better at kindling my desire than any other woman has ever been."

To emphasize his point, Salazar ground himself against her to let her feel just how much she stirred him. A moan tore from her throat as lust rushed through her body once more. This man knew exactly what to do and say to snare her desire. The smug look on his face told her that he was well aware of how he too affected her.

"How about you really show me how much I kindle your desire?" Lavender challenged. Her hips rose off of the ground to push against his. She wanted more than a mere teasing taste of his passion.

The lovers couldn't help the sudden need to be as closely melded as two people could become. Together they took the time to help one another strip free of garments separating their eager bodies. When they were both as naked as the day they were born, Salazar led the way into the crystalline pool. The summer sun was blazing above them in the mid-afternoon sky, making the chill of the water a welcoming splash against their warm skin. Alone and completely hidden from sight by the shrubbery lining the water, they fell into each other's arms.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hours later as they lay in the dying light of the falling sun, Lavender found herself lost in thought. Her mind turned over the reason behind why she was in a century that she didn't belong to. It seemed so silly that touching a cursed pendent belonging to one of the Hogwarts founders would transport a person back in time. Lavender also hadn't realized that Professor Trelawney's prediction would be so straightforward. Her beloved professor told her very clearly that if she listened to this man's words she would become ensnared. Trelawney said that if Lavender didn't tread carefully she would be trapped in time. Only Lavender hadn't known that the professor would predict something so specifically. Nor did she think it would come to pass. Usually the older witch would come close to a full prediction, but there would be something a little different than expected.

And Lavender had been verbally captured by the man holding her in his arms. His ample curiosity brought them together for many hours as she answered the hundreds of questions that came to his mind. He wanted to know everything about the coming centuries, most of which Lavender had trouble explaining because History of Magic had been so boring. But the information she could remember seemed to appease his curiosity. Salazar made her feel important rather than like the airhead people thought she was.

Though she answered his questions, she wanted nothing more than to get back to her own time. Lavender had even pleaded for him to find a way to help her. But the handsome man was only interested in talking. It was then that she suspected Salazar was the man Professor Trelawney had spoken of. The other founders listened to her pleas and tried to find a way to send her back home. Yet none of their methods worked. She was stuck in an age before advanced magic, long before the abilities of time travelling were created. Trapped with no way to escape, she had been won by a man who ensnared her heart and desire. Instead of begging him for a way home, Lavender found herself begging for his attention. Instead of missing her friends and family, she fell deep in love. The thought of leaving now was unthinkable.

Lavender smiled, thinking about her first few months in the tenth century. Salazar had won her over by showing her an unexpected love and a genuine interest in her mind. For a man who was supposedly responsible for creating blood feuds throughout the magical world, he was incredibly passionate and caring. Perhaps the history books had gotten it wrong. Maybe this man wasn't the monster people made him out to be. It didn't matter to Lavender, though. She was thoroughly in love with him and couldn't imagine her life without him.

* * *

**A/N:** I really appreciate all of the people who take the time to read and review. I respect positive comments and constructive criticism. Both help to make me a better author which in turn makes my writing style improve for the better. On top of that I truly enjoy responding to all of your reviews. Also, thank you to those of you who favourite and/or follow any of my stories. It means so very much to me! So, thank you all so much!. You're all wee gems! =)


End file.
